


Happy Birthday Hajime!

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Hinakoma - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Tired Hinata Hajime, komhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Komaeda thinks Hajime needs to relax and his birthday is the perfect time.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Happy Birthday Hajime!

It was clear as day to Nagito Komaeda that his boyfriend had been pushing himself too hard lately. Anyone could see it, really. From caring for all those who were already awakened to working night and day to pull out those still under and doing basic chores around the Island, Hajime Hinata was stressed and exhausted.

So naturally when he remembered Hajime's birthday coming up in the next couple of days, Komaeda formulated a plan. A plan for Hajime to take a break and just take some time to have fun. Hajime would get his rest, even if Komaeda had to use force. 

The first thing he did was steal Hajime's phone and call Makoto Naegi, begging him to let Hajime have January first off from any of his regular Future Foundation duties for his birthday. Makoto agreed easily and sent along his best wishes.

The day before Hajime's birthday, he went to go pester Teruteru. There was still a lot of tension and unease between the two but it was getting better. He shyly asked if he could show him how to make a cake and the chef agreed pretty easily. He showed him the proper amount of flour and cooking spray to put in the bottom of the pans, how to blend the batter so it was smooth and consistent, and how to evenly spread the frosting on the cakes. 

He then asks for there to be fireworks for when the clock strikes midnight tonight and the others had responded as long as Nagito went no where near them it would be fine. 

-

Later that night everyone who had woken up from the Neo World Program was gathered on the beach. The only one missing was Hajime. Nagito was getting a little worried; it was 11:45 and the brunet had yet to show up. 

Well, he couldn't have that. Nagito proceed to race around for a good twelve minutes but Hajime was still no where to be found. Well, he had yet to check their shared cottage so it was that way he headed. It was a long shot as Hajime rarely rested willingly but it was still worth a shot.

He twisted the door knob of their door carefully and silently and pushed his way in. And there, collapsed on their bed still fully-clothed was Hajime, sleeping soundly. A fond smile appeared on the fluffy boy's face as he softly glided over to sit on the bed next to him. 

Hajime looked so beautiful when he slept. He reached out and lightly ran his hand through his spiky mocha hair. How lovely. He then bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, glancing at the clock out of the corner of his eye.

"Heheh.... . .happy new year, Hajime, and. . .happy birthday."

-

Hajime sits up on the bed in a panic. "Shit," He curses, "shit, shit, shit, I overslept!"

Nagito glances up from his book from his position on the chair with a smile. "Well, happy birthday, sleepyhead!" He teases. 

Hajime lets out a loud groan. "No, it's not funny, I've got work to do!" He snaps back, nearly falling off the bed in his rush to get off.

"Relax, I talked to Makoto, you've got the day off. Sonia and Akane are covering the Neo World Program and Mikan is going to ensure everyone's well being. Please relax." Nagito informed him.

Hajime paused in his scramble to get dressed, frowning. ". . .Really?" He asks suspiciously. Nagito beams and nods. 

The brunet lets out a loud sigh, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Well then. . .I'm not so sure what to do now." He laughs nervously. 

"Not to worry, Hajime, for I, Nagito Komaeda, have planned a day of birthday fun just for you!" 

Hajime raises an eyebrow. ". . .What exactly is your idea of fun?" He asks cautiously. Nagito giggles.

"You shall see~"

-

Nagito and Hajime sat together on the beach on top of a blanket, a picnic basket between them. The two had spent the morning in the Titty Typhoon taking turns serenading each other and laughing like crazy. For lunch, Nagito had made sandwiches and brought some sodas out to the beach for a picnic.

Hajime's surprise party would be all set up soon so they should be good to head over to the old building after lunch. 

"Are you have a good day so far, Haji-chan?" Nagito asks kindly, using one of his favorite pet names on him, the one that always made him blush. 

Hajime grinned back at him. "Absolutely. I can't remember the last time I ever had a day this lovely." He responds.

Nagito looks down at his lap shyly. "I'm glad then."

"I'm so glad that we can spend some quality alone time together," Hajime says, "I'm sorry I've been so busy lately. It's really not fair to you."

Komaeda shrugs. "It's not that bad. You have things to do and I have ways of entertaining myself," He assures him, "You keep doing what your doing as long as you take care of yourself."

Hajime sighs. "I'll do my best this year, if you really want." He promises.

-

"SUPRISE!"

Hajime flinches violently, stumbling backwards. But before he can topple over Nagito catches him by the elbows. "Happy birthday, you clumsy little shit~" Nagito whispers in his ear before setting him upright. 

Komaeda then shoves Hajime in the direction of their awakened friends, watching as he's showered in gifts and affection. Nagito had two gifts for him but they could probably wait until they were back in the privacy of their cottage. 

"Hajime, open mine first!"

"No, No, open mine!" 

Nagito smiled and retreated to the corner where he normally stood during parties.

-

Hajime swung their intertwined hands as they walked back to their cottage together. "I really had a great time today," He tells his boyfriend honestly, "thank you so much."

Komaeda's cheeks heat up. "Ah, it's really nothing, but I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

They come to a stop in front of their cottage and Hajime unlocks the door. The brunet is instructed to sit on the bed while the fluffy one dug around in the back of the closet for his present. He then sat down next to him on the bed, holding the wrapped package out to him.

"Happy birthday, Hajime," He says shyly, "please open it."

Hajime takes the small package and unwraps it carefully to find a black box. He then lifts the lid and gasps.

Inside is a shiny gold chain. Hajime's eyes light up and he beams at Komaeda.

"Oh, Nagito, I love it. Thank you!"

Nagito flushes. "I'm glad you like it."

"Help me put it on?"

"Sure."

Hajime turns around and Nagito gently fastens it around his neck. "Thanks, Nagito."

Nagito then takes a deep breath and swallows nervously. "That's. . .That's not my only present."

The brunet's eyebrows lift. "Oh, really? What else is there?"

Nagito exhales, digging into his pocket, bringing out and even smaller black box. "I couldn't think of a better time to give this to you and you don't need to say yes, but. . .okay, here goes: I love you and I have for a long time. I've known for a long time that I've wanted to spend the remainder of my years with you so," He lifts the lid, "let's do that."

Hajime's eyes widen as he stares down at the band. His eyes started to water a little and he smiled. 

"Of course, let's absolutely do that! Let's get married!" He gushes back, throwing his arms around his partner. 

"Hehe. . .wow, I'm so happy. . ."

"Me too."

". . .Happy birthday Hajime."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday my darling Hajime Hinata!~


End file.
